


Safety In Your Arms

by waddles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Disowned, Emotional Conversations, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I made myself sad, It’s sad and romantic at the same time, I’m so not sorry for this, M/M, SAPPY!, The Most Noble and Ancient House Of Black, love!, sad boyfriends, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddles/pseuds/waddles
Summary: Sirius ran his thumb over his soft, reddened lips before drawing Remus in for another sweet kiss. “What is it?”“Your family. They did something to you but you haven’t told me what.”——When Sirius is offically disowned from the Black family he’s left feeling broken.Remus is there to help him rebuild.





	Safety In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Here lies my most recent attempt at writing angst, there’s still a lot of fluff in here because it seems that old habits are hard to kick!
> 
> Enjoy! X

Sirius glanced up at Remus, the boy he adored. 

Scars cut across his face, a stark white against his pale visage, then looking into his sorrowful eyes Sirius sighed and went to brush his shoulder length hair out of his own face. They were sitting cross legged on Remus’ bed facing each other.

“At James’ house?” Remus asked him before turning silent.

“Yes, Moons.” The young Black said, moving to cradle the side of his boyfriends face in one hand. His smooth skin seemed to glow in the still, golden light of their dorm, the freckles speckled across his brow and cheeks blended in perfectly around the more prominent scars and marks. Sirius ran his thumb over his soft, reddened lips before drawing Remus in for another sweet kiss. “What is it?”

“Your family. They did something to you but you haven’t told me.”

“Moons, I-” Sirius took his hand away and leaned back, sitting upright.

“Why?”

“Why?” He sighed with eyebrows creasing and crossing his arms as his boyfriend watched solemnly. With an eye roll he said, “Have you condemned yourself to being miserable today? Try to lighten up for once.” Sirius deflected while twisting his hair to a bun and sticking his wand in to secure it. Remus’ eyes grew soft as he looked on.

“Pads.” It was Sirius’ turn to cut his boyfriend off, which left Remus to shut his mouth with a click.

“Come on, baby, let’s not talk about my family affairs, hm?” Sirius drew him into a soft kiss before spreading wet open mouth kisses and nips down Remus’ neck. “They are far better things I’d rather be doing with my mouth.” He winked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

But Remus could see far deeper than that.

After pushing a comforting hand into Sirius’ beautiful dark hair and looking into his eyes with a gaze of love and acceptance, the young werewolf said, “They hurt you again, didn’t they, Sirius?” The emotive grey eyes bore back into him, filling with tears of remembrance and misplaced hurt. There was a manic look there too. An animalistic urge to lash out as a form of self-protection turned self-destruction through years of abuse and confusion. “You’re safe here, love.” The look faded as his pupils dilated, as if he was coming back to himself, back to life in Remus’ arms. The room they were in was a safe haven against their pains but being close to each other… That was truly being home. 

Home.

As a place, Sirius pondered, home was a split between Hogwarts and the Potter’s home. He had been thinking about this a lot since being disowned by his once family. He had found himself waking up suddenly many mornings with a deep fear and striking pain throughout his core, his soul. These mornings James had to coax him back to himself with gently spoken words about nothing in particular; pulling his hair away from his hair and neck if that morning if he threw up from his grief.

With this conversation Remus was dredging up memories of the first stages of his recovery at his best friend’s home. Now his home, too. The conversation, no, the words- The confession from Sirius’ lips was what Remus needed to hear; to understand.

Just as Remus sucked in another breath to comfort, he began. “They disowned me. Properly this time.” Sirius remember the curses, the fire burning out his image and the fire in his mother’s eyes. The mother he had once loved, the mother that had once been his own. “I just-” The abandonment choked his throat and trapped his voice as a tear slipped down his cheek. He felt the arms around him tighten as he was pulled towards Remus’ chest. Almost dizzied by a frantic need to get the words out, he wheezed his words with sobs. “They- She,” The sound wrenched Remus’ heart. “Crucio and, and!” Sirius closed his eyes then, new tears cutting angles down his face to pool into Remus’ soft, worn jumper. Enclosed between long denim covered legs and being pressed into his boyfriend’s heart, Sirius had found the sense to draw breaths to calm himself down; it was only then that he could hear Remus shushing him comfortingly and whispering words of love. He sobbed a laugh. “I shouldn’t be crying, really. I ran away first, I knew it would happen. I shouldn’t be shocked.”

“It wasn’t until it happened that it felt real.” Sirius nodded as Remus shook his head. “If being disowned and cursed didn’t make you cry...” He trailed off.

“What could?”

“Exactly.”

Remus had to keep the boiling anger at his core, he had to let it reside with the wolf, there was no way he’d allow himself to have an outburst in front of his shaken boyfriend. Not at all.

“I told Jamie to explain it to Pete because I just can’t, not twice.” He sighed as Remus pulled the wand out from his hair, letting it fall to his shoulders so his hair could be petted properly. “Just the way Minnie looked at me when she thought I couldn’t see her.” Sirius made himself smile from the nickname. Oh, how last year’s escapades seemed lifetimes ago now, having to mature so quickly to deal with his troubles was tiring, but when he looked up into Remus’ eyes he saw not pity but understanding. It sent a feeling of comfort that settled into his bones like a rich, warm magic. “I love you.” He said, for the first time.

Remus pulled him into a soft kiss that said more words than the years they had left together. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you especially to everyone who leaves kudos/comments, you make this hufflepuff feel very special!
> 
> Feel free to come over to my tumblr for a chat: The-Wombats
> 
> Thank you again, 
> 
> Waddles x


End file.
